Sleeping Makoto
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Haru x Makoto Fanfiction. Haru and Makoto finally get together. Fluff. Boy x Boy.


Pairing: Makoto x Haruka (Mako-chan x Haru-chan)

Free!

Rated: K

[Boy x Boy]

[They're my favorites :3]

**Sleeping Makoto**

Makoto entered Haru's house and found Haru sitting in the bath.

"Haru-chan, we're going to be late."

"Drop the chan."

Makoto chuckled at Haru-chan's cute pouting face. Everything about Haru was cute from his dark hair to his beautiful ocean blue eyes to his nonchalant personality. Makoto had grown to love Haru-chan, not just as a best friend, but someone he wanted to be with forever. But Makoto wouldn't push Haru, he wouldn't push their relationship. He would let Haru come to him first.

They began walking to school as normal and Haru became lost in his thoughts. Haru loved Makoto, his smile and his warmth made Haru feel so safe and content. Haru was scared that if he told Makoto how he felt, Makoto wouldn't be there anymore and Haru wanted Makoto to be there always. Haru cast his eyes down at the thought. Makoto could sense something was wrong. He looked into Haru's eyes, deep blue meeting forest green.

"Are you okay Haru?"

Haru snapped his head up and nodded before gazing out towards the ocean. The ocean calmed him, it allowed him to focus and cleared his head of how much he cared for Makoto. Makoto could tell that something was on Haru's mind, but he didn't push him. He never did and he never would.

The two went through their normal routine of the day before walking home together.

"Makoto, could you come over tonight? I wanted to try out this new game and I need your help with this math."

Makoto smiled and Haru felt his heart clench.

"Sure. Of course Haru-chan."

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the chan."

Makoto laughed and they continued to walk home together. When they arrived at Haru's house, Makoto called his family to inform them where he was staying. Makoto began tutoring Haru and after 2 hours they were done.

Makoto kept stealing glances at Haru's concentrating face. _If that boy gets any cuter it will be the death of me._ Makoto was still watching Haru's face when Haru spoke.

"Should I make dinner?"

"Sure, do you want me to help?"

"No, that's okay."

Makoto smiled and imagined Haru in the kitchen making something makeral related. Makoto leaned back on Haru's couch and unintentionally fell asleep.

When Haru walked into the living room with the food, he found Makoto sleeping peacefully on the couch. Haru set the food down. Makoto looked so peaceful and Haru brushed a hand across his forehead to sweep some hair out of his face. Makoto remained in his deep sleep and Haru moved his hand to cup Makoto's cheek before leaning down and leaving a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. When Haru pulled away a strong hand pulled him back. Makoto's eyes opened and he was staring directly at Haru, it was as if he was seeing into his soul.

"I-I'm sorry"

Haru stammered and looked away nervously. Makoto couldn't take it any longer, Haru was just too cute. Makoto pressed his lips to Haru's. The kiss was long and warm and perfect and Haru wished it lasted longer. Makoto pulled away to breathe.

"I love you Haru."

Haru stared down at Makoto with his eyes wide. Haru felt butterflies in his stomach and a heat rush to his cheeks.

"Really?"

It was all Haru could manage as he still felt shocked by Makoto's beautiful words.

"Really. I have always loved you."

Tears spilled down Haru's eyes and he smiled.

"I'm so happy. Makoto, I love you!"

Makoto hugged Haru to him and his laugh was music in Haru's ears. _Makoto really loves me. _Haru began planting little kisses all over Makoto's face.

"Haru…will you be with me forever?"

Haru smiled and placed both hands to cup Makoto's face.

"Yes because I'll love you forever."

Makoto held Haru closer nuzzling his nose against Haru's forehead before laying a kiss there and then the top of his head. Makoto had never felt so happy. Haru gripped his body tightly and let out a blissful sigh. They would be together forever, of that they were absolutely certain.

THE END

(I must say, I am actually quite proud of this one hehe.)


End file.
